(Adapted from the applicant's abstract): The biomedical and behavioral research community has long recognized the importance of chimpanzees (Pantroglodytes) as an animal model. Several measures have been instituted to stabilize populations, which are threatened in the wild. Most notably, Nations of the Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species (CITES) has specifically prohibited the importation of chimpanzees from the wild for research purposes; and the NIH created the CBRP. In 1986, the CBRP was created to perpetuate the chimpanzee population in the U.S. and to insure the stable supply of chimpanzees for essential research. The program established five breeding and research Centers of which the USL-NIRC has been active in since its conception. Chimpanzees continue to be essential models in the development of vaccines for hepatitis B virus (HBV), hepatitis C virus (HCV), hepatitis A virus (HAV), respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), and human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). In addition, the investigators play an important role in the evaluation of the pharmacodynamics, pharmacokinetics, bioavailability, safety, and efficacy of novel drug compounds, proteins and monoclonal antibodies. Specifically, USL-NIRC will maintain capabilities to successfully breed and house chimpanzees in an Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) International accredited colony and to insure gene pool diversity through parentage testing. The methods proposed for breeding will continue to be an established mating system of harem breeders with a single proven male with six to eight proven females. Every effort will be made to allow offspring to remain with the family group until they attain sexual maturity. The program proposed will meet the research and testing needs for chimpanzees by offering suitable CBRP progeny to investigators for use in approved experimental protocols. The USL-NIRC is committed to collaborating and sharing data freely with the chimpanzee database grantees and the ChiMP Coordinator and to work with the ChiMP Advisory Panel (CAP) in developing long-term plans for research use, breeding colony size, demographics, genetics, and long-term care.